littleliesfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Girl
NOTE: This episode is now defunct. "The New Girl" is the first episode of Little Lies which was released on the 5th June 2014. Summary After the suspension of DCI Alan Moffat, Detective Inspector Audrey Anderson arrives in Auchencladach to take over the investigation of two murders in the surrounding area that may be connected to a previous case from 2007, the murder of local girl Jordan Crocker. But during their investigations, Anderson and Leishman are attacked by the killer, resulting in the killer being stabbed by Anderson in self defense. Later Audrey and Robin discover they are related through their maternal families, revealing the real reason behind Audrey's arrival in Auchencladach. Cast Main Cast *Matthew Boyle as Detective Inspector. Robin Leishman* *Chelsea McCafferty as Detective Chief Inspector. Audrey Anderson* *Simone Barrett as Dr. Sarah Kyle Recurring Cast *Paul Currie as Chief Superintendent. Matthew Weir** *Sheena Jackson as Christina Marshall (photograph only; scene deleted) Special Guest Feature *Kate Kelton as Jordan Crocker Guest Cast *Adam Brown as Nathan Rush *Pamela-Anne Carpenter as Angela McAlpine Co-Stars *Ian Jackson as John Anderson *Marcus Brown as Luke MacAuley *Alice Malone as Megan Hunt *Chris Scheiritz as Joseph Duncan *Aileen Foreman as Young Audrey Anderson *John Jackson as Young Robin Leishman *'' -In August 2015 the two lead characters names were changed from Robin Sheppard & Audrey King to Leishman and Anderson and later in 2016, their ranks where changed from DCI to DI and DI to DS. ''** -Paul Currie was billed as a main cast member in the original 2014 version of this episode. Full Episode Notes Production *Filming took place in Cumbernauld ' and 'Chryston, North Lanarkshire, Scotland from the 17th to the 31st March 2014. *During production the script was re-written multiple times due to casting and production crew issues which lead to two additional characters, DS Paige Ryan (Olivia Butlin) and Dov McCafferty ''(Laurence Masterson)'' being written out and screen time for Dr. Sarah Kyle (Simone Barrett ) being reduced. Also due to time constraints a few scenes were shortened to meet deadlines and to accomedate actors schedules. *The character of Detective Chief Inspector Alan Moffat is mentioned throughout the episode. *The character of journalist, Claire Colbourne is listed as the author of the newspaper article about Audrey Anderson. *The episode was produced for New College Lanarkshire, Cumbernauld Campus as part of the HNC: Television course. *Locations where the episode was shot are the grounds of the former Stoneyetts psychiatric facility, Strathkelvin Railway Path near Bedlay Castle and the Cumbernauld Campus of New College Lanarkshire. 'Characterisation' There were originally intended to be three main characters, Ethan Sheppard, Vinessa Carr and Evidence King where King was to be the primary character. During production their names were changed to Robin Sheppard and Audrey King (but in August 2015 their names were changed once again to Robin Leishman and Audrey Anderson) and character Sarah Kyle was brought in to replace Vinessa Carr. The two main characters Robin and Audrey were planned out to have a similar dynamic to that of Haven characters Audrey Parker and Nathan Wuornos but with a difference, being that they are not two strangers brought together that they are in fact related by blood and are cousins. This was done to break and step outside the typical male/female pairing in many other crime dramas which usually results in a romantic relationship. The character of Matthew Weir was a later addition to the main cast as he was written into the script during the second draft. Weir was introduced as a command figure who out ranks Audrey. He was intended to be in more than one scene but due to a set 10 minute duration for the episode he is only seen greeting Audrey in scene 2. During the first few months of production Audrey was listed as the primary main character but in the weeks before completion it was changed to Robin holding the position of being the protagonist as Veritas had a female protagonist. 'Casting' The first to be cast was Chelsea McCafferty as DI Audrey Anderson during October 2013. Casting Description "Audrey Anderson, a light haired young woman in her mid-late twenties who is a rising star in the police force. She was a ward of the state and has transferred to Auchencladach. She can be reluctant to share details about herself to people she has just met and likes to do think outside of the box. She has a brilliant deductive mind, is dedicated and professional Second was Matthew Boyle as DS Robin Leishman in December 2013. Boyle was cast after David Gray turned down the role of Sheppard in late November. Casting Description "Robin Leishman, a tall, stylish Strathlornie by-the-book detective who knows the local area like the back of his hand and has a kind heart but covers up his true emotions with sarcasm and a quiet personality. He is focused on advancing his career." By January 2014 only three characters had been cast, Audrey and Robin and Pamela-Anne Carpenter as Angela McAlpine, the local gossip. The third main cast member to be cast was Simone Barrett as Dr Sarah Kyle on the 26th January 2014 after the role was turned down by Yvette Malone. Casting Description "Sarah Kyle, a young medical examiner living in Auchencladach who is Robin's best friend. She is kind, welcoming, embraces diversity and has a unique style." Followed by Paul Currie as Supt. Matthew Weir in early February to complete the main cast. Casting Description "Matthew Weir, the tough, hard-ass boss in his mid/late 40's who appears nice during first encounters but takes no crap from anyone." The character of Nathan Rush was eventually portrayed by Adam Brown after the actor who was cast failed to appear for shooting. Also this problem arose with character Dov McCafferty who had to be written out of the final script. Canadian actress Kate Kelton was cast to appear in case files as murder victim Jordan Crocker. Olivia Butlin was cast as DS Paige Ryan in early March but was written out a few days later. Sheena Jackson was to briefly appear as Christina Marshall at the end of the episode to set up the series story arc but the scene was cut due to time constraints. 'Concept Art' DCIKingArt.jpg|DCI Audrey Anderson Art DrKyleArt.jpg|Dr Sarah Kyle Art SuptWeirArt.jpg|Chief Supt Matthew Weir Art CastFemale.jpg|Female Cast Sketch SKyle.jpg|Dr Sarah Kyle Sketch Sheppard&King.jpg|Anderson & Leishman Sketch 'Story' ' ' The storyline of this episode is like any other pilot story, introducing the main characters and possible story arcs. The original series arc that the episode is intended to set up is to be about Audrey's mother, Christina Marshall and the mystery surrounding her disappearance. This episode also would have set up a story arc for the next episode "You Again" where Jordan Crcoker's sister, Amanda encounters Robin which brings back harsh feelings between them, but this changed to the new storyline between Robin and Paul. The script for this episode was written to include locations in the Chryston area specifically, Stoneyetts and the Strathkelvin Railway Path. 'Behind The Scenes' ' LLBTS6.JPG|Chelsea McCafferty & Paul Currie. LLBTS2.jpg|Chelsea McCafferty & Matthew Boyle. LLBTS1.jpg|Matthew Boyle & Chelsea McCafferty. LLBTS4.JPG|Chelsea McCafferty. LLBTS3.jpg|Matthew Boyle, Chelsea McCafferty & Crew. LLBTS5.JPG|Simone Barrett & Matthew Boyle. ' Goofs *Chelsea McCafferty who portrays Audrey wore a similar top and outfit to that of Emily Rose as Audrey Parker in the Haven episode Harmony which was a strange coincidence. *Simone Barrett states the killers name as Nathan Marshall in the final edit even though the killers true name is Nathan Rush. 'Crew' Director *K. Ephraim Foreman Audio *Matthew Boyle *Marcus Brown *Adam Brown *Pamela-Anne Carpenter *Alice Malone Camera *K. Ephraim Foreman Docucam *Pamela-Anne Carpenter Music *Marina Rolink *Robyn Dell'Unto *Chloe Temtchine Script *K. Ephraim Foreman Runners *Nicole Dick *Andrew Innes *Alice Malone Creative Consultant *Chelsea McCafferty *Andrew Innes *Pamela-Anne Carpenter 'Blooper Reels' *'Reel One - 17th March 2014' *'Reel Two - 18th March 2014' *'Reel Three - 31st March 2014' *'Extended Gag Reel ' 'Soundtrack' *'"Cosmic Dust"' by Marina Rolink *'"Shattered Glass" '''by Chloe Temtchine *'"All My Friends"' by Robyn Dell'Unto *'"Little Lies" '''by Chloe Temtchine Category:Episodes Category:Series One